


Crimson

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Big Bad Wolf Kylo, Doggy Style, F/M, Human Rey, LITERALLY, Rey fucks a werewolf, Smut, Werewolf Ben, Werewolf Sex, Where did all this fluff come from?, no ragrets, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Ben's a werewolf in rut. If only the pretty neighbor girl he likes wasn't out wandering in the woods...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. More trash. <3

When Ben woke up that morning, he felt it. His body was on fire, his mood was exceptionally foul, and he just wanted to be left alone. His rut was coming in full force, and he had to get away from the house, away from his mother and father. He just needed to be alone, somewhere where he could shed forms and run to his heart's content. And when it became too much, he could shift back and jerk himself off as many times as he needed to in the next couple of days. He didn't really have any other options, unfortunately. He didn't have a girlfriend to ride it out with, and in his wolf form, he didn't just want to mount anything that moved.

Thundering down the stairs of his parent’s house, he shouted, “Mom!”

Leia sighed heavily. She’d felt the shift in their summer cabin that morning just as surely as her husband and son had. Sometimes she wondered if she’d done the right thing, all those years ago.

“Your father’s already gone out to your den to make sure it’s cleaned out and secured for tonight, sweetie. As soon as the moon rises, you’ll be fine,” she replied surely, continuing to put away the dishes. She turned to her son, her heart breaking just a bit to see how upset he already was. “Don’t worry so much, Ben. No one comes out into these woods, ever, so no one will see. Kenobi barely ever leaves his cabin.”

They only had one neighbor, an elderly gentleman who Leia and her twin brother had grown up with. He was so important to Leia and her family that she’d named her one and only son for the man. Ben Kenobi did not necessarily know what ailed her husband and son once a month, but he was too old and frail to leave the cabin too much these days as it was. And when he’d been younger and more spry, he didn’t really ask too many questions. Leia was grateful for his discretion.

Ben nodded without really acknowledging what she'd said. He was distracted, his body feeling torn apart in more ways than one already. “I’m not really worried about Old Man Ben, mom. I’m worried about...you know,” he sighed, raking his hands through his hair. His clothing felt too tight, too irritating against his skin. It didn't take but another heartbeat for his shirt to disappear, getting tossed somewhere that was vaguely in the direction of the laundry basket.

Leia was an adult and had no issue discussing sexual things with her equally adult son. If he wanted to be embarrassed, that wasn’t her problem. “Ruts are a part of what you are, sweetie. It’s your body’s way of saying that you are in the mood to mate, to get a woman pregnant and to _finally_ give me some damn grandkids.”

“Yeah, but...I can't exactly just _jump_ her if she shows up, mom! I could hurt her.” Of course, he was referring to Rey, Obi-Wan’s granddaughter. She came around fairly often, though not on any set schedule. She was a pretty little thing and the two had grown up together, if an age gap of a decade could be counted as 'together’. She was growing up, having just celebrated her nineteenth birthday recently. Her golden skin mesmerized him, and her freckles were just as captivating. And she was funny and smart too, but now was _really_ not a good time to go thinking about her. His dick twitched instantly to life in his pants and he stifled a groan as he hunched over the sink to douse his face with cold water.

“So I’ll warn Old Man Ben to make sure she doesn’t make one of her surprise visits tonight and things will be fine,” Leia said, shrugging. She turned and reached up to give his rapidly heating up cheek a pat. “Go take a bath to cool down. I’ll make you some tea. Just focus on keeping your mind calm so you don’t have too hard of a shift tonight. And never forget your calming color. Look for the red.”

As her son skulked away, Leia grabbed the old phone off the wall and dialed up the Kenobi cottage, smiling warmly as his voice greeted her. “Hi, Ben. Listen, do you know if your little Rey is coming out tonight? Huh? Oh. She--I see. Well, it looks like it’s going to be a cold one. Make sure she doesn’t forget that cute little cape I gave her. It will keep her nice and safe.”

 

* * *

 

When evening fell and the moon just started to rise, Ben hugged Leia briefly, his instincts telling him to just _go._ The glands in his neck were on fire and he just wanted to scratch them to sate the itch, but the contact just hurt at the same time. Ruts were fucking terrible. He brought a spare change of clothes with him for when it was over, since he'd be spending the majority of the next three days completely naked. His stomach was clenching, and he already had a horrendous hard-on that wouldn't dissipate until it was tended to, so he rushed from the house, waving once at his mom and dad before bolting off into the woods. He shed his shoes, pants, and shirt just past the treeline and left them there for his mom to collect whenever she got around to it.

It took more concentration to shift now since the moon still wasn't as high as it could be, but jesus fuck, he needed _some_ form of release. The process itself hurt like a bitch, but the pain subsided quickly once it was done. It was like every bone in his body broke and mended back together in combinations that didn't work for his human body. He fell to his hands and knees, back arching as his body transformed into that of a beast.

His fur was an inky midnight color, just like his hair, and just as soft. The fur on his neck was puffed out slightly to give the appearance of a sort of mane, something that only accompanied rut. It was because the glands were enlarged, hormones flooding through him.

Rolling his shoulders, his ears swiveled just slightly to catch any noises before he took off again, heading towards his den. It was safe there. He couldn't hurt anyone there, and even though he probably wouldn't be hungry, Han had probably left some form of food there just in case. Probably some bottles of water and at least a few protein bars. That was good enough for him.

 

* * *

 

Rey hummed along to the music playing in her earbuds as she walked through the twilight woods. She’d arrived at her grandfather’s cabin earlier in the afternoon, excited for a long weekend of swimming in the nearby lake, fishing with her grandfather, and just enjoying the peace and quiet that accompanied the secluded cabin. Secluded except for his neighbors, of course. Rey loved the Solo family, especially the kind and caring mother, Leia. She’d even given her this adorable bright red cape for her birthday last year. While summer still reigned in the day, the evenings had begun to turn cold as August turned to September and Rey happily threw the red cape and hood on over her white cotton sundress.

There was a cute little corner store just a few miles walk from the cabin and when Rey had noticed that her grandfather was out of peanut butter, she offered to go get some. He’d asked her not to go out in the dark, but she was nineteen, _not_ a child, and she would be perfectly fine going for a little moonlit stroll. She kissed his head and gave him a wave, promising that she had her phone on her and she would watch for anything “spooky” lurking out in the woods.

“There are wolves out there, Rey,” her grandfather said as she opened the door. “I’ve heard them howling. The full moon is their hunting time.”

Rey smirked and rolled her eyes. “There are no wolves in these woods, Grandpa. You’re just being silly.”

She knew her biology, and she knew what lurked in the woods she’d spent her whole childhood in. Except...no, that had been a dream.

“I’ll be home in a bit!” she’d bid with one final wave.

 

* * *

 

He smelled her before he saw her. He'd smelled her numerous times before in his life, but never like this. Never when he was in full-blown rut. Her scent carried on the wind, almost floral, promising that she was ripe and ready to bear offspring. No, he couldn't think about that! He shook his head hard, but he was already heading in her direction, his legs moving with a mind of their own.

And then he saw it.

A glimpse of red.

His mother’s words echoed through his mind as he stared at her from the bushes.

_Look for the red._

He'd found it. Red would keep him calm. Red would help him.

His chest was heaving, his sides moving in and out as he tried to steady himself. He tried to stop the growl that emanated softly from his throat, and he crouched low to hide. He needed to follow her, but...she couldn't see him. Could she? She was wearing red, so she _had_ to help him, right? Wasn't that what his mother had said? His brain could barely function with thoughts and commands and suddenly, he was loping along the trail behind her, eyes locked on his target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please just take note of the tags.  
>  _Rey fucks a werewolf_. We really can't make it anymore clear, so any nasty comments are gonna end up deleted. You guys have been warned REPEATEDLY. Lol.

Rey couldn’t shake the sudden feeling that someone--no--some _thing_ was following her. She tried to look behind her as subtly as she could, using the protection of her hood to hide the movement of her head as she glanced over her shoulder. She didn’t see anything. She did the same to the other side and sighed heavily. She was being ridiculous. There was nothing there. It was just her grandfather’s words getting to her.

Even still, she turned her music down so that it was barely able to be heard, focusing instead on the noises around her. She could only hear your average night sounds, crickets and whatnot, and decided that she was just being overly cautious. No one was out there. Nothing was out there. She was…

What was _that?_

She gasped as she saw a dark shadow lingering up close to hers, her blood running cold at the size of it. She came to a complete stop, knowing that it was probably the worst possible move if something was really behind her. But she felt rooted to the spot. She felt... _hunted._

“H--hello? Who’s there?” she called out, rising a hand slowly to remove the headphones from her ears to hear better.  

Ben halted instantly, even though his body was vibrating with the urge to move, to mount and mate and claim. He let out a small whine, head dipped low with his eyes closed.

Rey gasped and turned around, letting out a little scream that she masked behind her hand as she saw the massive _wolf_ standing behind her. He (she knew it was a he, somehow) was _huge,_ way bigger than the wolves she’d seen at the zoo. His shoulders were almost as high up as hers and she knew that he could open that massive mouth of his and snap her in two. But he looked...tame. Calm, somehow. His head was dropped in submission, the little whine in his throat letting her know that he wasn’t going to attack her.

As she took a cautious step towards him, something triggered in her memory. Something about moonlight and a clearing and a big, black wolf just like this. Something about softness and warmth and the color amber. She couldn’t grasp the memory fully, feeling that dizziness of deja vu for only a moment before the wolf took a step towards her and she took a step back.

“Whoa there, big fella. Just--just stay where you are,” she said, her voice shaking.

Ben heard her command, but he needed to be _closer_. He needed to be by the red. Red would help him. Whining again, he rushed forward, pushing his head into her stomach. This close, he could smell her, that scent coming from between her legs. He shivered and dipped his head lower, nosing at it intensely.

“ _Whoa there!_ ” she snapped, shoving at his massive head. She crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs tightly together. “Bad dog! Don’t...don’t do that!” She knew that wolves and dogs were different and there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t chomp at her for this, but she was blushing like crazy.

He growled at being shoved away, his eyes finally opening to glare up at her. How dare she. She was supposed to help him. She couldn't help him, though, because he’d end up hurting her. He wished he could use words or something to explain, but he couldn't think clearly. There was just this overwhelming _need_.

She gasped as she beheld his eyes. They were bright, shining in the moonlight, and a gorgeous amber that triggered her memory again. They almost looked like…

“Ben?” she gasped. She wasn’t sure what it was about these big golden eyes that made her think of the son of her grandfather’s neighbors. Ben’s had more brown in them, Ben’s were always so focused on a book or his phone or the physical labor his parents had asked him to do, like that time he’d been chopping wood without his shirt on…

Ben hesitated, not knowing what he should do in way of an answer. So instead, he just looked at her, eyes full of sorrow to drag her into his mess. Why did she have to be out here? Why did it have to be her? He was grateful it was her. Reigning in his instincts, he just moved back towards her slowly and extended his head down to lick at her fingers before nuzzling into her palm.

Rey shivered as she felt her fingers get coated in the wet saliva of the massive animal, and she had a terrible thought as he scented at her. Was he scenting her to claim her as his kill, or was it for something else entirely? She squeezed her thighs together again, although this time it was in reaction to an image in her head that well brought up girls like her definitely should _not_ be thinking.

Gently, taking time to make his movements slow, even if a bit shaky, he took the edge of her cape into his mouth and gave it a tug as he took a step back. He needed her to come with him. He needed to get her in his den and mount her or he was sure he was going to fucking die. Did she even realize how hard it was to masturbate with paws?

She hesitated, feeling the tug. Where did he want her to follow, and was she so stupid as to follow a _wild animal_ who had just scented her into the dark? As she took a step forward, she realized that yes, apparently, she _was_ that stupid. Or else, she was incredibly intrigued. Using the logical part of her brain, she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message to her grandfather that she was going to be a bit longer than anticipated. There was no harm in following where this massive animal led, right? She could always throw her phone at his face if things got scary. And anyway, the look in his eyes, so hungry and commanding, let her know that there really wasn’t currently too much of a choice. She’d just...go wherever he was taking her and then figure out how to escape. Perfect plan.

As they walked, he released her cape, but stayed close to her, never letting her get too far away before he moved around to the other side that she'd been slipping away on. He urged her back in line, ears flickering back and forth to capture the sounds around them. Just bats and other night creatures coming out. Anytime she slowed, he moved behind her and gave her rear a hefty bump with his head, occasionally pressing his snout back into the fabric to get another whiff of that wonderful smell.

They arrived at his den a short while later, a hole in the rock face of one of the cliff sides. He pushed her inside with his massive body, grateful that it had been cleaned up earlier. He couldn't take her back to a dirty den. She deserved standards.

“Nice...cave,” Rey said, hearing her voice echoing a bit. She swallowed, her nerves spiking again. He wouldn’t kill her, right? Why go through the trouble of herding her all the way over here if he was just going to kill her? Unless this was his den and he had a mate and pups in the darkness somewhere and this was his way of bringing food to them and she was about to be torn to shreds and…

He hooked a paw around her leg and pulled until she fell to her hands and knees. Grunting, he was on her in and instant, his body covering hers as he began moving. She was still clothed, and his human brain knew that, but maybe it just...wouldn't matter.

Rey’s eyes went wide and she was stunned for only a moment before she tried to shrug him off and roll onto her back and away from him.

“What the _fuck?_ ” she screeched, scooting back from him until her back hit the wall. She was sitting awkwardly on her cape and it was beginning to choke her a bit and she knew her dress was rucked up high in her lap as she tried to bring her knees to her chest but she couldn’t really get her bearings as she realized just what exactly this massive beast was trying to do. “You can’t _do that!_ That’s so, _so_ wrong!”

He snapped his jaws in the air in frustration, hackles rising as he growled again. He was vibrating, not really _mad,_ but yeah, he was mad. He stepped towards her, unsure how to go about this. He knew he'd freaked her out, but what else was he supposed to do during a time like this? Instead, he inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, his ears pinned back as he tried to calm down. Remember the red. Red is calm.

Feeling a little better, he stepped forward and hung his head, nosing softly at her knee.

She jolted at the touch of his cool, wet nose on her heated flesh, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. “Wh--whoa there, big fella. Just--just calm down. Be a good boy.” Raising a shaking hand, she gingerly gave his head a pet, sliding her hand along the soft, silky fur. “Good boy. There you go. That’s a good boy. Nice and calm. Nice and--hey!” she dropped her knees down, shielding herself from where he’d tried to nose at her crotch, _again_. “Stop that!”

He whined again, rubbing his head against her face instead. He loomed over her, nuzzling against her again and again, trying to find a way to be affectionate with her in this form without just nosing between her legs.

She sighed, giving him another gentle pet on his head. She slid her hands back behind his big ears, giving a scratch. “See, that’s it. Just be a good boy and stop trying to mate me. I’m a human, it really wouldn’t work. I mean, you’re super massive and I’m pretty sure you’re a lot bigger than most wolves are supposed to be so it’s not really a size thing so much as it’s a morally wrong thing that probably wouldn’t satisfy either one of us the way you want. And I’m pretty sure losing my virginity to a wolf would be the weirdest story ever. And we’d ruin my pretty white dress, so there’s that, too. How about I give you a nice, goooooooood scratch, right there, and then you let me go, okay?”

If he could have frowned at her, he would have. But her touch felt _so_ good, and he just wanted her to keep touching him. Everywhere. Okay, one place in particular, but she was right. He was crazy for thinking he could ever have even entertained the thought of her letting him take her like a damn animal. She deserved better than that. And she was a virgin, so it wasn't like he wanted to...to...yeah, yeah he did. She was pure and untainted and he wanted to be the one to ruin her, his body demanding him to make her smell like him to keep everyone else away.

He lifted his head slightly and licked her neck, a slow, deliberate swipe of his tongue. He didn't have hands,so he couldn't throw her down and force her, but he also couldn't make her do it willingly. Moving, he gingerly took the strings of her cape in his mouth and pulled until it fell free, leaving her shoulders bare to him. Maybe he could just undress her one piece at a time?

She shivered, her stupid mind deciding that it didn’t feel _bad_ to feel his broad, thick tongue against her neck. Except that it was bad, very bad, and very wrong, and she needed to go. But with the pressure off of her neck now (how the hell had he known how to untie her cape?) she could feel her mind getting more clear and that clarity told her that she...didn’t want to go. What the hell?

She held one hand to his head, still scratching behind his ear, while the other moved to stroke over his shoulder blades, feeling the strong muscles underneath. Once more she thought of Ben, of watching the sweat glisten in the afternoon sun as he swung the axe over his head and chopped the wood. Ben would have muscles like this.  

His skin twitched under her touch, and he melted into her, collapsing to his stomach as he placed his head in her lap. For once, he wasn't trying to get between her legs, though he still very much wanted to, but she'd made it clear she wouldn't accept that right now. He rolled onto his side, heaving a gusty bit of breath between his lips. He would just have to wait. Force her or wait. Those were his only options. He didn't want to force her.

She smiled softly, letting out a sigh of relief as he submitted to her. This was good. This was a step in a positive, not dying, not engaging in beastiality direction. Not that she’d do _that_. That would be so, _so_ weird. Even if he reminds her of Ben Solo, who she’s had a crush on since she first knew what a crush was, she’s not just going to fuck this massive canine. That’s disgusting. She needed to go get a bible or a rosary or something to wash herself of these unholy thoughts. It didn’t matter that this wolf had eyes like Ben. That was just her stupid, equally-animal brain rationalizing things. She was just...just a teenager, and a virgin, and she had hormones and she was horny and she needed to finally get the courage to go into the adult store in her hometown so that she could purchase a vibrator and get these feelings sorted out, if not find herself a boyfriend.

As she stroked across his broad chest, she imagined what it would be like if Ben Solo was her boyfriend. He was so strong and big and beautiful and he had that voice, that deep, incredibly deep voice that she was now being reminded of as she felt the wolf beneath her hands emit a low grumble. She paused, her hand twitching away from him.

“What?” she asked, fear spiking again.

He was panting now, his body overheating from the rut. Pushing himself back to his feet, aware that he was on _full_ display, he grumbled again, circling in front of her. Eventually, he just made his way back to her and started nudging at her shoulder, trying to push her onto her hands and knees. Chances were she wouldn't, but god he needed her to or he had to let her go. That was the issue, though. His wolf brain wanted to keep her while his human brain was this tiny little voice in his head saying to let her go so that he could shift back to his normal form and jerk it as hard as he could. He made a sound in her ear that sounded like that one husky on YouTube trying to talk.

She blinked at him and she was _almost_ tempted to ask if Timmy was trapped in a well. _Almost_. Because instead she was distracted by the fact that there is something as bright as her cape poking out from his dark fur and he was nudging at her again and her weird, confused body was somehow once again intrigued by all of this. Maybe she’s just sleep deprived? It had been a long drive up, after all, and her grandpa was in sore need of some food in the cabin so she hadn’t really eaten. So maybe that was why she found herself scratching his ears again and cooing softly to the large animal, making gentle noises as she shifted up onto her knees to feel like she had some sense of leverage here.

Perking up a bit as she started moving, he nudged her again then backed up a step to give her just a little room. What he really wanted was to just crowd her, but he'd learned by now that that wasn't very productive. He gave a sound that was almost a huff, eyes bright as he watched her. He could _smell_ her interest, and hope flared in him as he lowered his head, sniffing the area around her legs rather than right in between.

She remained mostly still, gently petting his head as he sniffed around her. There was nothing wrong here. This was fine. He was just a normal, massive predator trying to make sense of the world. She was at least finally pretty sure he wasn’t going to kill her. However, as he nosed at her thighs, her stupid brain flashed with the thought of _another_ way he could eat her.

Fuck, she needed therapy or something.

Dipping his head lower, he caught the hem of her skirts on his snout, tongue darting out to lick at the inside of one leg. This was okay, right? This was...he growled deeply, a noise of happiness rather than irritation. He felt her stiffen, but she hadn't pushed him away, so he tried it again, licking a bit higher until he got another taste on his tongue. He shifted closer, tremors rolling down his body as he whined in the back of his throat.

“ _O_ _h!”_ she gasped, her eyes sliding shut for the half a second she was somehow allowing this. He sounded almost human as he whined, and she felt herself spread her thighs further like some messed up, wanton harlot. But it felt...what the hell was wrong with her?

Was she really letting him do…? He could hardly believe his luck. He lifted his head just enough to bump his snout at her shoulder until she fell back. He moved forward, needing her so fucking badly, but she was letting him do something else and he was in no position to ask for more. Well, maybe he could be in that position if she got on her hands and knees. He shook his head, lifting the edge of her skirts again with his nose. He tossed it upwards with a quick jerk until it covered her stomach and snorted as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Moving quickly, he crawled over her and licked long and slow over her slit, tasting everything. She tasted...heavenly. He really didn't know how else to describe it, but it was so good that it actually distracted him from trying to fuck her for a while. Groaning, he did it again, trying to get every piece he could of her before she shut him out again.

“He--hey! You sho-- _ooooh fuck--_ don’t! This is so, _so_ fucking wrong!” she panted, her thighs closing around his head but not exactly shutting him out. “How do you even-- _oh!”_ How did he know how to eat a girl out? These weren’t just blind licks, he was doing this systematically. It was like he was a person trapped in an animal's body. Somehow.

Some inner part of his brain was pleased that she knew he was trying to make her feel good, and he lifted his eyes to watch her, his long tongue coming out to press against her clit over and over again, swirling in patterns across her sensitive flesh. Her scent was absolutely ruining his thought process, but he had enough instinct to keep from using his teeth. The last thing he needed was to accidentally graze her with his canines and scare the shit out of her.

She shivered as she caught his gaze and she couldn’t help herself as she gasped out, “ _Ben?_ ” because fuck if those weren’t his eyes and this wasn’t his tongue pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm that she was pretty sure was going to land her in hell.

He rumbled his agreement, dipping his head slightly without ever taking his tongue from her. Of course, telling her that he was Ben was probably not the smartest idea either, because now she'd have to process the fact that he was a werewolf and he was no closer to mating her. But it would maybe make her less scared of him, knowing that he wasn't just a random wild animal.

She tugged at his head, her legs falling open to release him. Or she tried to, at least, as he seemed _very_ determined down there and she was quickly losing her ability to think, much less speak. But she needed to. It was important. If she just…

“Ben!” she cried out, feeling herself release. She whimpered and mewled as he continue to lap at her, her heart thudding in her chest. “Is that--oh god, _please_ tell me you really are Ben and I did not just let some random fucking animal make me come because I’m the worst type of pervert.”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he stepped over her, his limbs on either side of her body. He brought his face down to hers and gave something of a smile, his ivories showing in the dim light. He nodded his head again, this time much more deliberate as if to say yes, I am Ben and yes, I really, really want to fuck you.

“You’re--you're a wolf? A--a werewolf? How? What?” she gasped, bringing her hands up to gently cradle his face as if she could pick out more features that matched Ben’s. Those eyes, though, were so unmistakably human. And so unmistakably Ben’s that she knew it was true. “Wait. So you’re Ben Solo and you’re a werewolf and you lured me into your...your den and you ate me out so that you could…?” She turned bright red then as the ending of her sentence came to her. “You want to mate with me?”

He made a pained sound, nodding in her hands before withdrawing from her grasp. He squeezed his eyes shut, mind made up that if she wanted to go, he'd let her. She knew who he was, and he didn't want to be responsible for forcing her into anything. Still, when he opened his eyes to find her still there, he watched her warily, ears pinned back in discomfort as his rut spiked and he felt his body threatening to come at the slightest of touches. His cock was leaking clear fluid, and he felt ashamed for assuming she would just go along with this.

Rey bit her lip. While this was not at all how she’d imagined losing her virginity, she was comforted to know that it was still going to be with Ben. As she reached out to touch him again, she wondered at what point it was that she decided she was even going to do this at all. Maybe the orgasm?

“Can you somehow go back to being you or do we have to do it like this?” she asked quietly, smoothing the fur back at the top of his head in firm, comforting strokes.

He thought about it before giving a motion of his head that was a mixture of a yes and a no. He nudged her to step out of the way as he left the cave to go try and shift. It wouldn't last long, unfortunately. Usually when he gave into the shift, he had a hard time shifting back to human until the full moon passed. He had maybe five minutes or so before his body would force him back.

This change was even more agonizing than the initial one had been, brought on by force rather than just letting it come naturally. He collapsed onto his knees in his human form, inhaling deeply before he got back onto shaky legs and made his way back inside.

“I don't have long to explain, so ask your questions quickly,” he panted as he leaned heavily against the wall of the cave.

She rushed forward to offer him some form of support and to definitely _not_ just put her hands on his scalding hot body or take a peek at what he was packing (she _didn’t!!!)_

“Okay, so, wow, this is insane. But good insane. I think. First of all, I knew it was you all along. I mean, I suspected. I mean, I swear I don’t go into the woods and let random animals do sexual things to me all the time. Or ever, really. I’m a virgin. No one has ever even...oh god, I’m babbling. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” she asked.

He managed a small chuckle at that. “Uhm, there's really only one thing I need, and that is literally to either fuck you or for you to leave so that I can jerk off. I'm going through rut right now. It’s basically a mating thing. And if you aren't comfortable with that, in whatever form, then you need to go _right now_ and run back home as fast as you can. I have about three minutes before I shift back, and god, it hurts, Rey. It fucking hurts so bad. But this isn't how I wanted you to find out.”

She blushed, somehow finding enough blood to be redirected to her cheeks when, for _some reason,_ the majority of it seemed to remain stubbornly between her thighs.

“Just me or would any person do?” she asked.

“I don't know. I've never gone through a rut with another person, so I couldn't tell you, truthfully. Usually, from what I understand, you tend to stick with the person you go through one with.” He inhaled shakily, falling to his knees as time started running out. “If you're going to go, then _go.”_

“You’re in so much pain,” she whispered, coming to her knees along with him. She caressed his perspiring face, gently tucking some of his damp hair back. “Will it help if I...if we...?” Taking a beat to get the courage, she continued on. “I’ve always liked you, Ben. A _lot._ Again, I would not have let a _wolf_ eat me out if I didn’t think he was you.”

“I've always liked you too, Rey. I mean, ever since you were legal and I could legally be attracted to you and everything and...yeah. I get it. I don't normally go around, sticking my face in women’s crotches either, so. There's that. Let's just call it even,” he groaned, his spine starting to contort unnaturally again as he hunched over. He gasped in pain and it swapped over until he was curled on his side, his sounds turning into a roar until his body decided enough was enough and his bones began snapping. He hoped Rey was at least out of range and wouldn't get hit with all of his thrashing limbs.

Rey shrank away as she watched him go from man to beast, fascinated and horrified at the same time. She had a million other questions she wanted to ask him, but she couldn’t imagine causing him any other pain by requesting that he phase again. She watched him from the safety of the makeshift blanket on the floor that was her red cape, feeling like a sacrificial lamb dressed in white as his eyes opened and immediately found her.

And what was worse was that she was going to allow it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagssssss. Hope you enjoy <3  
> Although, if you've made it this far, you should know it's coming.  
> And so is Ben.

It felt like every part of his body had just gone through a meat grinder, his muscles sore and aching as he pushed himself back to his paws and shook the dust from the cavern floor out of his fur. He stared at Rey as he moved closer, tilting his head softly. She looked scared, and he pinned his ears back a little. He didn't want to scare her, and he knew this was weird and new for her to process, but she was still here...so…?

“Can you go...go slow?” she asked, moving to sit on her knees. She knew, logically, what position he probably wanted her in, but she needed some sort of confirmation that he wasn’t going to turn into a mindless animal and tear her apart the moment she presented herself to him like he wanted.

He watched her closely before nodding, sitting back on his haunches until she was comfortable enough to continue. He could go slow. Maybe. He hoped. He would for her, though. He wanted her so badly, but he didn't want her in pain more. And he knew that in this form, he was a bit bigger than even his human form. This really was not ideal for a virgin. If he could chew on his lip like a fucking human, he most certainly would.

“O--okay. We can try,” she said, even though she knew in her heart that there really was no “trying" like this.

Shaking a bit, her heart racing more than ever before, she turned on her knees and flipped her skirt up before she leaned down onto her elbows. She was blushing so hard, knowing _exactly_ how exposed she was to him like this. She could feel the cool evening air against the bare backs of her thighs and the wind made her shiver as it lightly touched her glistening lips. He’d made her come so well only minutes ago, and her body was still shining with the evidence. She closed her eyes and just...waited. What else could she really do, after all?

Carefully, he stood and walked over to her. Extending his head out, he brushed his muzzle across one of her ass cheeks, his whiskers dragging lightly along her skin. He angled lower to get one last taste of her, a groan rising in the back of his throat at how amazing she was on his tongue. It was definitely a way he'd choose to die, with his face buried between her thighs.

She gasped, not expecting the lick. It felt so sinfully delicious to have his broad tongue dragging through her folds. While she knew that they had moved on from that stage of foreplay, she definitely wanted to revisit this again. Man or wolf, she really wanted his head here again. And she hoped to reciprocate in kind.

Cautiously, he moved over her, his body tall enough that he didn't have to worry about crushing her with his weight. He dipped his head down to nose against the side of her head, trying to be reassuring.

With the angle her hips were at, it put _that_ part of him at perfect height, and he shifted closer until the head of his cock was brushing against her. This would be so much easier if he just had hands to help guide himself into her, but no, he had to try blindly aiming and missing a few times before finally catching on her slick entrance. He hissed slightly at the sudden stimulation on his sensitive cock, and he vaguely realized he should really have told her about the knotting thing. There just hadn't been time. He froze with the head just barely inside of her, fighting the urge to just ram into her silken heat. He instead waited for her to work herself back onto him as she was ready, his heart thundering and his breath hot and shallow against her ear.

She squirmed against him, trying to adjust her body to the foreign intrusion. It didn’t feel bad at all, really. Just a bit different. She rotated her hips, encouraging her body to stretch more for him. Once she felt that he had filled her as much as she could comfortably take, she shifted her hips forward a bit and then slowly sunk back, a low moan escaping her lips as she drew him in deeper.

“Oh, Ben, that feels--good. Really good,” she encouraged, even though her voice and body were still shaking slightly.

He grunted in agreement, eyes tightly shut as he forced himself to stay still. He didn't want to hurt her, and he'd never forgive himself if he did. Sucking in a breath, he finally dared to move a little, careful to keep his otherworldly strength out of this. He would never forgive himself if he somehow hurt her, especially when he wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure.

He pumped forward slowly, a deep, possessive growl erupting out of his throat. Fuck, it felt so good. He wanted to bite something, to ground himself, but he forced his jaws to stay shut and turned his head from hers, feeling her meeting him back thrust for thrust. He wanted to tell her how good she felt, how amazing she was and how much he cared for her, but again, this wasn't how he'd wanted her to find out.

She gasped as he moved with her, holding the arch of her back as best as she could as she thrusted herself onto him. She was grateful he was going slow for her, glad that he was still Ben enough to prevent the animal from ripping her body apart. She couldn’t quite explain why the growl she’d heard made her shiver with further pleasure, why it made her slam back onto him harder than before. Or why it encouraged her to say something that she may not have in a different setting.

“Fuck, Ben, fuck me harder.”

He audibly swallowed at that, panting as he tried to oblige her while still being careful of her fragile human body. He picked his pace up, pumping his hips harder, feeling every bit of her body wrapped around him. He was getting so close, his body like a live wire. He was going to snap and he needed her to do it before him. She needed to come, and he needed her to not regret this decision. He made a purring sound low in his chest, driving into her over and over, his cock sliding through her tight wet heat. He could feel every inch of her spasming around him as he stretched her, as her body accepted his. He could smell her arousal, a thick scent coating the back of his throat, and he relaxed a little at the thought.

Usually, Ben kept a tight leash on his wolf side, Kylo, but he gave him _some_ control, sounds coming unbidden as he filled her again and again. He couldn't believe this was happening, that she was allowing him to do this to her, or that she was moaning like _that_ beneath him.

She moaned loudly, her mind once again a haze as she was rocked back and forth by his massive form, feeling the head of him bumping her cervix but not in a way that caused pain. She wished she trusted her balance enough that she could rub her clit, but he was stimulating her so right that she didn’t really care. She gasped as she felt something pulsating and thick beginning to nudge at her entrance, something that finally rubbed against her clit like she wanted at every pass. She began to seek that out, tilting her hips just a bit so that she could feel that thicker piece of him pumping against her. She hardly had time to wonder what exactly it was before she felt her body seize up.

“Oh god, Ben!” she screamed, hearing it echoed back at her by the cave and the forest. She couldn’t believe how loud she was. She couldn’t believe how blissed out she sounded. Fuck.

He took the moment she orgasmed as his opportunity to push hard against her, his tender, sensitive knot slipping into her and into place within her cunt. He snarled at the feeling, of how perfectly _right_ it was and how it belonged there and how it finished inflating inside of her. He could feel it stretching her even wider somehow and her body compressing back down against him at the same time. With a rasping moan, he dumped himself into her, grateful that there was absolutely no way for her to get pregnant in this form. He didn't need her worried about having a litter of puppies or anything (because that would definitely be a sight to see, along with the current positions they were in). He was going to absolutely keep coming like this until his knot deflated, too, and he nuzzled against the side of her head, the movement tender and loving.

This was everything he could have ever hoped it would be and more. He wanted to do it again and again, and as his rut sated itself for the time being, he wondered if she would be leaving after this. If she did, he would catch up with her once it ended. Hopefully. Even though he was driven by biology, this had still meant something to him.

Her arms gave out and she collapsed fully forward, gasping as the thick thing locked inside of her tugged at the movement. She could feel him spurt more inside of her, shivering at the feeling of him filling her up so much that she was pretty sure she couldn’t handle anymore. His body was huge and heavy and a _bit_ suffocating, especially with that thick, silky black fur, and she whimpered pathetically beneath him as she tried to get a bit more space to breathe.

“You’re--you’re _really_ big, Ben. I need to--to breathe,” she panted out, nuzzling up against his huge head to try to coax him to let off her a bit. Her knees were beginning to ache but she at least had enough sense to keep her ass in the air, knowing his knot (she finally remembered biology) would hurt and tug at her more if she tried to move away.

Slowly, being careful not to smack her, he stepped over her to bring his body beside hers rather than on top, even as his knot pulsed and he made something of a whine. He looked down at her knees on the cold hard floor and mentally kicked himself. He should have at least laid her cloak out or something. God, he literally was _such_ an animal. Pressing his nose to her cheek softly, his form of a kiss, he let his head hang while they waited.

“So. That was...definitely not how I ever imagined that going,” she said, laughing awkwardly. “I’m not sure exactly what type of person sincerely imagines losing their virginity to their life-long crush turned werewolf in a den in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night, but I guess there’s a first time for everything?”

Ben _literally_ barked out a laugh, though it came out more as a wheezing noise. He nodded once, giving a smile, which was really just his lips pulling back to expose his teeth. Another spurt had him shuddering and he leaned over to press his head to the side of hers. He could answer any yes or no questions she may have had, but he didn't have the faintest idea how to bring it up like this. So instead, he just waited, something in his mind trying to tell him something.

“Hey, Ben, I can’t get...I’m not going to have a litter of puppies or anything now, right?” she asked, trying to keep her tone in the realm of a jest but really and sincerely asking.

Cackling like a hyena, he shook his head, trying to imagine how that would even work. Thank god they didn't have to worry about that, at least. She would only be able to get pregnant if he was human. If she did, then chances were any children they were going to have would be werewolves too. Well, at least the boys, anyway. It seemed like all the men in his family had a thing for human women.

“Oh, good. I’m not sure how I could have explained that one to literally anyone,” she said. “So...are your parents both werewolves, too?” Feeling him shake his head, she tried to narrowing it down. “Just your dad? Oh, just Han, huh? That’s...unique. Did someone bite him or...or you can’t really give me a detailed answer so why am I asking a detailed question, right? So, what, we just sit in here with me asking awkward yes or no questions until this goes, um, stops doing that and then we…? Sorry, I’m just having an issue fully processing all of this.”

It was understandable, he reasoned. She _had_ just fucked herself on a giant, real, wolf dick. He couldn't say he blamed her for having a hard time processing. Groaning at the feeling of her tightening around him with every movement, he sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a rush as his knot suddenly released, spilling an ungodly amount of his come out onto the floor. He growled at that, because while she couldn't get pregnant, it was still messing with the primal part of his brain to see it wasted. That belonged _inside_ of her, where she'd get round and ripe with his seed and bear him offspring. Stupid animal brain.

Immediately, he moved off of her and retrieved her cloak from the ground by the wall, holding it out to her in his mouth. He didn't want her to get cold.

She felt embarrassed at the sense of relief she felt at his come slipping back out of her, but it wasn’t like her tiny human uterus was meant to _hold_ all of that, right? As she accepted the cloak and brought it around her shoulders, she pushed the skirt of her dress back down.

“I usually _do_ wear underwear, just so you know. It’s not a habit of mine to go running around in the forest without it, especially in a dress. But I was out of detergent at home so the first thing I did when I got to Grandpa’s was throw in my laundry,” she said, feeling the need to explain her scandalous lack of undergarments. How was it that she was still this embarrassed? Sure, she fucked a werewolf, but the werewolf also fucked her. She wasn’t alone in this.

Rolling his eyes, Ben rested his head against her stomach. He didn't care how or why she wasn't wearing underwear, but he _did_ find it rather peculiar that she didn't have any tonight of all nights, and that she was wearing a very easily accessible dress. And what was the deal with the cape? Not everyone just walked around with a red cape in their possession.

Honestly, he'd question semantics later. Instead, he wondered if she might be hungry and he stepped back to go inspect the protein bars and the bottles of water tucked away. Honestly, this looked like a seriously sad version of a man stranded on an island in the movies. Bumping his nose into her arm, he tilted his head down at his meager food stash.

“Oh!” she gasped excitedly, snatching up one of the protein bars. “Thank you! You’re such a good boy,” she teased as she scratched behind his ear. She hummed happily as she chomped down, happy to have food in her belly and his large, warm head in her lap. Honestly, his head covered the entirety of her lap and she had a moment to roll her eyes at herself for both realizing that he was larger than a wolf should be and not making the leap to realizing _why._  To be fair, no one went around thinking werewolves were real, but...c’mon.

“You’re not going to judge me when you phase back, are you? You aren’t suddenly no longer into me because I, um, submitted, right?” she asked, nervously twirling some of his hair around her finger.

On the contrary, he thought it was even hotter that she _had_ submitted. His werewolf brain really was quite easy to please. Figuring the only way to get his point across, he leaned up and licked her cheek. It was long, slow, and completely obnoxious, but he wanted her to know that he didn't really care that she'd given in to him (not in a bad way, anyway). He wasn't going to judge her or anything, and it wasn't exactly like he was in a position to judge at all, either. He didn't feel like this was something to feel weird about, either. He was a sentient being that was capable of making his own choices, so it wasn't like she had forced him. He was still Ben, just...in another body.

He got up and made his way further into the den, where a huge pile of blankets was waiting. They'd been washed since his last rut, thankfully, and as he plopped his massive body down with his head on his paws, he watched her through half-lidded eyes. He'd completed phase one of rut: come. The second phase was eat and then sleep, but he wasn't hungry. He hoped she wouldn't leave, but he wouldn't stop her if she did. Honestly, though, there was definitely room for her if she wanted to stay here. Ben lifted his head slightly and gave a beckoning jerk, an offer for her to join him.

Rey considered her options for a moment as she took notice of his beckon. She didn’t want to just _leave_ him, what if he needed her again? Not in a sexual way or anything, in a purely...different way, she meant. Like, someone to get him food or something. She felt bad just up and leaving. And her stupid female hormones were telling her to _stay,_  to lie down with the man beast she’d just coupled with and stay in his warm and comforting presence.

Shooting her grandfather a quick text that explained that she would be sleeping with the Solo’s tonight (not entirely untrue), she got up and made her way over to where he laid. She hissed a moment to feel a definite soreness between her legs, a quick reminder of what she’d just done. Nevermind that, she didn’t exactly regret it. She draped her cape over his back and then laid down on hers, placing her head next to his.

“Now don’t you dare suddenly wake me up and take a chomp. I am _not_ food, okay?” she teased, exhaustion beginning to take hold now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

He gave her a look, somewhere in between smug and exasperated. There was one thing he might wake her up for, and it wasn't food. He'd have to explain how his rut worked too, eventually. For now, with exhaustion taking them both, he heaved out a contented sigh. His whole body shook with it, and he shifted his head closer, his nose pressed into the side of her hair. He was grateful for her help, and he vowed to make it up to her as soon as the moon passed and he was able to finish out this rut in his human form.

She smiled contentedly, snuggling up as close to his massive, warm body as she could. “Good night, Ben,” she breathed quietly as sleep began to cloud her mind. It felt odd going to sleep when all of this had seemed like a bizarre dream, but as she felt the dull pulse between her thighs, she knew it wasn’t. This had been a real choice that she’d willingly made...and she didn’t mind, at all.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, after the moon had disappeared and the sun was starting to rise, Ben’s eyes snapped open. He wasn't a wolf anymore, but Rey was still snuggled up next to him, and he was...yeah, the second wave had come. It had had a longer time in between than normal, and he figured it was probably something to do with knotting someone. He groaned, rolling over onto his side towards her, stroking her hair back from her face gently.

Now, he was definitely still hard and ready, but it wasn't _that_ strange now since he was human, right? Or was it?

“Rey?” he asked gently, his voice low and tinged with desire again.

He was awed that she'd stayed the night, that she wasn't so weirded out by his biology that she'd gone running, and he was also immensely grateful.

“Hmmm?” she hummed, hearing a soft deep voice that she knew from somewhere beneath the fog of her sleep. That was odd, though, since it sounded like…”Ben?”

He wondered how much of the night prior she actually remembered. _He_ remembered everything, though. He knew just how needy and desperate he'd been, and he was embarrassed by that. “Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? How do you feel? I didn't hurt you, did I? God, I'm so sorry if I did.”

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to take stock of everything. She was aware of being in her white sundress, of something hard under her back and pressing into her. She was aware that it was cool and damp and her red cape was halfway down her torso and Ben Solo was lying next to her and he was definitely naked and she had the sudden memory of warmth and pleasure and…

“ _Oh!_ OH. That, that wasn’t a dream then, was it?” she gasped, sitting straight up.

He shook his head slowly, wondering if she regretted it. “No, definitely not a dream.”

Maybe she would run screaming from him now, regretting that she'd ever let him do such a thing to her. He wouldn't blame her, really. He truly, honestly wouldn't.

“How are you feeling? Are you hungry, in any pain? The shifting looked _awful_ ,” she asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder and assess him for any damage.

“I'm sore, but I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you,” he sighed, looking over what parts of skin he could see.

She pulled back a moment and flexed her various muscles, searching for soreness. “I’m a bit sore, yeah. My back and between my, um, my legs. But it’s not detrimental to my health or anything.” She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, chewing her lip as she looked down at her lap. “I’m still a bit embarrassed that I behaved the way I did, but not in a _bad_ way. I like you, Ben. A lot. Like, a whole lot. And I did that with you last night because I like you and you seemed to like me and it felt good knowing that you wanted me like that, even if it was just the animal part of your brain, and I have a thousand questions to ask you now, but I guess the most important one is do you actually like me or was last night the other you?”

He blinked at her for a minute before giving her a soft smile, reaching up to cup the side of her face. “Last night was both. But I do still really like you, and I _still_ want you like that. I want you, Rey, for everything. And I know that might sound weird because we don't know each other _that_ well, but it's true.”

“I mean, I’ve had a crush on you since basically forever, but yeah, I guess we don’t really know each other super well. I mean, all I know about you is that you like to read on your balcony and you wear glasses to do it, you seem to really like black and red, and you chop wood looking like a damn god,” she confessed, burning bright. “Not that I...noticed, or anything.”

He did laugh at that, shaking his head. “You've been spying on me, then? Not that I can't say I haven't done the same with you. I used to watch you from the woods sometimes when you were visiting your grandfather. Annnnnd that sounds really stalkerish and I totally didn't mean for it to.”

She shrugged. “I just admitted the same, so neither one of us is innocent here.” She looked around them then. “Nice den. Does your dad come up here too or does he weather the full moon at home?”

“He has his own. This is my personal space. He sometimes stays at home, but he's getting to the age where he doesn't really go through ruts anymore. He still does the change because of the moon and everything, but that's just for one night a month, so he spends that time at home. You should hear my mom yelling at the amount of fur he leaves everywhere,” he laughed, shaking his head.

“What’s a rut?” Rey asked, deciding not to think about poor tiny Leia squaring off against a massive werewolf. However, knowing Leia, she’d be able to take care of herself. “Is that what last night was?”

“Yeah, long story short. I'm still in the middle of it, too. Think of it like...well, an animal. Like dogs go into heat. Bucks go into rut around mating time. And that's what this is. This intense urge to...to just _fuck._ It usually happens around my changes, but not always.” He groaned, rubbing his face.

“So you’ve done this before? With...with someone else?” she asked, trying to ignore that hollow feeling in her chest. “I mean, not that it matters. You’re, like, ten years older than me. You’re allowed to have a past or whatever, it doesn’t have any bearing on this or us or even if there _is_ an ‘us’, and...um…”

“Rey, I may be barely able to think right now, but I am _positive_ I told you last night that I've never done this with anyone. I've never experienced rut with anyone else. And I don't want to. If it doesn't weird you out or anything, I want to go through it with you. But I understand if you don't. I really do.” He sighed heavily, pointedly ignoring the way his dick was demanding some sort of attention. He grabbed one of the edges of the blanket and pulled it over his lap, trying to at least hide that part of himself while they spoke.

“Honestly, and it's pretty sad, but I usually just sit in my little cave and jerk off until I pass out,” he admitted sheepishly. “And then I wake up, eat quickly, drink some water and get back to it. That usually goes on for about three days, and then I go home, eat everything in sight and sleep for two days.” It sounded so fucking sad, really, and he shrugged as he ducked his head. He wasn't exactly lying though. That was literally all he did. Maybe sometimes he brought a book with him to read when he had brief moments where he wasn't in danger of coming on everything or sleeping. There'd been one incident where he'd brought his favorite book along, only to have it ruined by copious amounts of body fluids.

God, he really did have a pathetic life.

She was absolutely on fire as she quickly amended, “Normal sex, Ben. I was referring to...to normal sex. As in, the sex that we could have...now.”

“...Oh,” he mumbled, flushing a deep shade of red. “I thought you meant--no. No, I haven't had normal sex, either.” He chewed on his lip as he glanced up at her from under his lashes. “You really want to have sex with me again? After what I did to you…?”

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing,” she sighed, hiding her face in her hands. “Ben, I can _see_ that you want to and I did say I’d help so I guess I’m not entirely against the idea,” she said through her hands.

He chewed harder at his lip, frowning deeply. “Okay, okay, uhm. Yeah, sure, just...like I said, I haven't done this before either, so…” he trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don't suppose you happen to be on any birth control?”

His skin felt hot again, like he just wanted to peel it from his bones. He groaned as his cock twitched again, knowing that there was an offer on the table that it most definitely wanted.

“I, um, did the shot thing a few weeks ago.  I’m not sure how long it’s supposed to last for, or if it protects from werewolf DNA,” she said, adding the last bit with a little smirk.

Ben frowned even more deeply at that. “That’s actually a great point. I'm not sure if it would or not, either. So, you get to pick how this goes. But…” he trailed off, averting his eyes slightly as he shrugged.

“Ben, are you asking if I want to continue helping you with your rut?” she asked.

“I am, but I'm also asking if...I just feel like I should at least kiss you first. I want to. Kiss you, I mean,” he said quietly, before adding with a small smile. “I didn't really get the chance to yesterday.”

She smiled at that, crawling over closer to him. “Well, you sort of tried, but it’s a bit hard when you don’t have the same kind of lips,” she teased. “But I’d like to kiss you. And maybe lay in a real bed with you when this is all over. Should probably try dating you. too. Just for good measure, I mean.”

“Just for good measure,” he nodded in agreement, smiling faintly as he leaned back towards her. Cupping the sides of her face with both hands, he bent down and slipped his lips against hers. She tasted so wonderful, so, so…what had he been thinking again? He groaned against her mouth, dragging her in closer until she was nearly settled across his lap. “I’m sorry, I just can't…can't wait too long. But I want to spend all my nights kissing you after this, I promise,” he said, his voice deep and shaky, fire burning in his veins.

She nodded, her breath stolen away by his kiss. She’d been kissed, of course, here and there in her life, by boys her age with just as little experience. But kissing Ben had been supremely better, like his lips were made to fit over her. They were so soft, so sweet tasting, and she wanted to kiss him more and more. But if he wanted to do something else, she would comply. Especially with the promise of more kisses on the horizon.

“Okay,” she finally said, cupping his face gently as she reclined back onto the blankets.

“Are you sure about this? I mean--okay, I'll stop asking,” he whispered, moving over her, his limbs trembling slightly. “Kylo’s usually the more bold one.” At her confused look, he explained, “My wolf side. He's the more erratic one, usually. Apparently he really likes you, too, though.”

She smiled at that, soft and sweet as she tucked some of his beautiful hair behind his ear. It was softer than his wolf form, more silky. She had longed for so many years to touch it and she was pleased to find that it was just as luxurious as she’d imagined.

“He does, does he? Well, I liked him okay, too. I mean, anyone who decides to go down on a girl first…” she trailed off, too embarrassed to keep up her charade of bravado.

Smiling faintly, Ben leaned down to kiss her again, this time letting his instincts guide him as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He stroked her thighs gently, pushing her dress up further to bare her to him. He didn't want to embarrass her by asking her to get completely undressed, since there would be time later to give her the attention she deserved. He could smell her arousal, but he knew if he just tried to stick his dick in, it would hurt more than anything. Reaching around, he gently rubbed at her clit, trying not to think too hard about a pattern. Kylo had seemed to figure it out easily, so why wouldn't he be able to?

He deepened their kiss, his need for her dampened by the thought that no prep would just be agony. He didn't want agony for her.

She whimpered as he rubbed at her clit, not realizing how sensitive it already was feeling. She canted her hips up towards him, gently rolling them in time with his movements. Kissing him felt so good and his finger felt so good and she wanted to keep feeling so good. She also wanted him to feel good, so she reached between them, careful to use the same hand he was so they wouldn’t bump into each other, and she gently grasped his throbbing member, breaking away from his mouth for a moment to gasp at how hot and hard and _big_ he was in her hand.

“B--Ben!” she gasped, giving it a single experimental tug. “I thought Kylo’s was...but yours is...wow.”

His hips jerked into her hand, his eyes rolling slightly under her touch. He was no stranger to a hand on his dick, but knowing it was _hers_ and not his own had him damn near seeing stars. He was so sensitive and with her giving even the smallest tug, he was threatening to come undone. “Fuck, Rey. If you--if you keep doing that, I--I--I’m going to come before I ever even get there,” he whispered, his voice ragged and nearly begging.

“Would that help?” she asked curiously. She knew the basics of male sexuality, she understood that they had a refractory period between orgasms and that he couldn’t penetrate her for a while after he came, but if just coming helped, she would be more than willing to help. Not that she didn't want to have actual sex with him (because yes, yes, _yes_ she did) but she also wanted this to be whatever worked best for him.

“Just don't--don’t laugh at me if I do, is all. I'm not normally like this when I'm not in rut, I swear. Everything is just heightened and it feels so good and it's torture at the same time,” he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut.

“What would make you feel the most good?” she asked lowly, giving the velvety skin another gentle tug. “If you want to come on my stomach, go ahead. Or if you want to come inside if me, you can."

“I just need you,” he said quietly, slowly opening his eyes to look down at her. “I need to come, and I need to knot you again. Yeah, that's still going to be a thing. Hope you don't mind it too much,” he mumbled. It was almost like his body heard him talking about it and his knot swelled just slightly, just enough to make its presence known. Her fingers brushed over it and he literally almost came on her hand, his body jerking forward. He found her entrance, his weeping cock prodding at her with very little finesse. He crashed his mouth into hers again, deeper this time, more consuming as he pushed forward, needing more, more, _more._

She moaned eagerly into his mouth, accepting whatever he wanted to give. She shuddered at the feeling of the hot, thick knot beginning to swell, remember how his wolf one had felt last night. He was definitely thicker as a man and she hoped her still new-to-this body could handle him. She angled herself to help him and used her hand to guide him, allowing him to swallow her moans as she slowly pulled him inside of her, her hand falling away as he slipped his head past. There was that stretching sensation again, that feeling of being so full and complete.

“Just--slow, please,” she whispered against his lips, knowing she needed to adjust still, even with as good as it was feeling.

It took nearly every everything in his body to force himself to a stop, to deny that instinct to just move and take. She needed slow. She was more important than his needs. Groaning deeply, he dropped his head to her shoulder and slowly, oh so slowly, worked his body forward. She felt so fucking good, so tight and warm and everything he'd ever imagined it to be. It wasn't until he was sheathed firmly into her that he realized he'd been murmuring every little compliment out loud against her skin. He felt so blissed out of his mind, and he wasn't even coming yet. _Yet._ Because he would be soon, and he absolutely fucking knew it.

“You...you tell me when you're good. I'm just going to--to stay right here,” he panted, shivering.

She’d felt a warmth blossom in both her chest and her stomach at his praise, even more so to realize that he didn’t seem to know he was saying it. Those were his unedited thoughts, his honest feelings about her. She glowed at that praise, so pleased to know that she was what he wanted.

“You’re everything I ever dreamed of, too. I never did anything with boys in school because...well, because none of them were you. My girlfriends thought I was such a fool for comparing those boys to a man who barely knew I was alive but I couldn’t help it. I always wanted you, Ben,” she said, forcing all of her words out before she lost the nerve. “So please, Ben Solo, please fuck me on the floor of your den and knot me like you want to. I need it. I need you.”

How in the world Ben Solo didn't come instantly, he wasn't quite sure. He was pretty sure he felt his soul trying to leave his body, though. “Fuck, Rey, oh my god--” he moaned, his hips instantly snapping against hers. He really didn't need to be told twice. Every single thrust had her dragging over him and he just wanted to melt into her body. He gasped and grunted, speeding up his pace until he was basically pummeling her into the floor. He was just barely keeping himself in check so that he didn't break her, but he was far past the point of being gentle. It was almost _too_ much stimulation though, his body unsure what to do with all of this sensation. It was almost like he'd forgotten how to come, and he was going to burst if he didn't. He just...couldn't. It was very nearly painful, too. “Rey, I need...I need you to…” he swallowed hard. “I need you to squeeze my knot if you can.”

She tried to fight through her lusty haze to figure out the logistics of his question. He was snapping his hips against hers so quickly that she wasn’t sure there was time to get her hand between them, and even if she did, he could still crush her wrist. Ruling that idea out, she decided that she still could squeeze him with something else.

She dug her heels into his ass, thrusting up at the same time so that she could force his knot all the way inside of her. Her head fell back against the blankets as she felt _that_ thick part of him, her scream of pleasure tinged with pain filling the den once more. She hardly needed to try at all to squeeze him inside of her, her vaginal walls immediately clinging to the welcome invader.

He let out something of a shout as she pulled him into her, his mind snapping as he flooded into her cunt, gasping raggedly. Moaning, the sound emanating from somewhere deep in his chest, seeming to come from his very core, he tried to give a few more half-assed pumps before realizing he wasn't going anywhere with his knot locking them in place. He felt warm all over, but it wasn't scalding anymore. This was a pleasant kind of buzzing warmth, one that had him tingling with happiness. “I'm so sorry if I--” he broke off, peppering kisses over her face as he remembered her cry of pleasure/pain. “God, I'm such a fucking animal, I'm so sorry.”

She panted below him, still trying to get used to the feeling of being so very full of both his come and his knot. She wasn’t even sure if she’d orgasmed, but she still felt a sense of weightlessness, a pleasant dizziness so she figured she couldn’t exactly complain about not feeling good. She returned his kisses, rubbing her face along his as she let her lips kiss whichever parts they landed on.

“It’s alright, Ben. I guess I’m into that,” she tried to soothe. She winced as she tried to adjust herself into a more comfortable position, and she could tell his arms were getting tired. “While I’m glad that I’m not being suffocated by a mass of fur this time, there _has_ to be a better position for this. One where we’re not both uncomfortable while we wait for your knot to...not.”

“Well, I think the answer to that is a bit obvious,” he mumbled, carefully lowering himself down and twisting her onto her side at the same time. He hooked her top leg up around his waist, her bottom one stretched out along the blankets. If he'd been human last night, they could have just collapsed onto their sides while they waited. Honestly, if they were on an actual bed would probably help wonders, too. Maybe one would fit in here? Or maybe that was too weird and he should not seriously entertain the idea of putting a bed in his cave.

She sighed and snuggled into his chest, willing her body to just relax. Nothing hurt, necessarily, but he _was_ stretching her previously-virginal body out quite a bit in the last 12 hours and she knew she needed to relax. Maybe she could take a bath when she got back to her grandpa’s house?

“How long between ruts, usually?” she asked, trying to get a feel for a timeline. She also wanted to get out of her rapidly turning not-white dress and maybe grab some actual food to eat.

He shrugged slightly, thinking it over. “Depends. When I was alone, it was maybe an hour. With you, it seems to be longer. Maybe three instead? Hard to tell if that's normal with someone else. If you want, we can go somewhere more comfortable. I'm not in danger of changing anymore, so I'm fairly sure a hotel would be okay. Or you can go, and I'll stay here, and...finish this out.”

“You promised to kiss me every night,” she reminded him with a soft smile, reaching out to trace his cheekbone. “I have some expendable income right now. I know there’s that cute little motel just by the freeway, the one with all the themed rooms.”

He leaned forward to kiss her nose softly. “Okay, that sounds good. I could definitely use a shower. I'm sure I smell...less than ideal. Let's run back home after _this_ and get some semblance of humanity back. And some real fucking food.”

“Real food sounds good,” she said, but her voice sounded too far away still. She gently traced the scar that cut down the right side of his face and into his shoulder. She remembered when she noticed that he had it. She remembered pestering her grandfather endlessly for information, rage and sorrow burning in her chest to think of who could have hurt him like this. “Did you get your scar from this?”  

He cleared his throat a little, shrugging again. “Well, uh. There's a reason why my family lives out here rather than anywhere else. I don't know if you remember that one summer where I was gone? If not, that's fine. But during that time, I was basically...how do I say this? A lab rat? Some 'doctor’ named Snoke. He found out what I was and wanted to do experiments and stuff. I got away, obviously, but this happened during that time, and...well. He’s not a problem anymore.”

She gasped, that rage and sorrow filling her chest once again. “Oh my god. Please tell me he got arrested or…” she trailed off, replaying his last words in her head again. “Oh.”

“Couldn't exactly report him to the police without revealing my secret, so...yeah,” he whispered. He'd just admitted to murder without actually saying the words, and he'd just said it to the girl he really liked. Now, he was worried she would be terrified of him, run away (as soon as his knot released) and never come near him again. “I understand if this changes things. That's...okay, if you don't want to continue this.”

“Ben, if I can handle you being a member of the supernatural and the whole knotting and rutting thing, I’m okay to handle death for the sake of self defense. When I first saw your scar, I wanted to do unspeakable things to whoever caused it. They say violence is never the answer, but…” she trailed off with a shrug.

“Well, the good news is that that was the only time. And like you said, for self defense. I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything,” he sighed, though he was glad she seemed to have taken it so well. “Any other questions? We seem to have time to kill.” He half-smiled at his unintended joke.

“Have you been a werewolf your whole life, or is it kind of like a puberty thing?” She could just imagine a poor harried Leia handled a one-month-old little werewolf while her husband howled at the moon, unable to assist.

“It’s kind of like a puberty thing. Like, I knew I would grow up to be like my dad and everything, so it wasn't a surprise. But yeah, it's just like one day your body wakes up and says it's go time. About gave my mom a heart attack when she came to wake me up one morning, though. This huge dog just laying in her son’s bed, I'm sure you can imagine,” he laughed, replaying the memory. Leia had been scared at first until she’d just heaved an exasperated sigh and told him breakfast was ready.

“I guess I’ll have to ask Leia some tips, then. Best vacuum for dog hair and all that,” she teased. “The question then is, do you get to sleep on the bed or do I have to banish you to the floor?”

He frowned faintly before shrugging again. “I mean, I always want to sleep with you, but that fur _is_ hot. I wouldn't want you to boil alive in your sleep, so maybe the floor would be best. Or I'll just go outside so you don't have to deal with it. However...if I'm being _absolutely_ honest, I wouldn't mind or judge you if you decided you wanted to try something again.”

She blushed and tucked her face into his chest, wishing she could shrink away. “Maybe.”

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Whenever you feel like it. If you never do, that's fine.”

Speaking of more carnal things, his knot finally released and he slipped from her body with a small gasp. He just wanted to go back to sleep in between this wave and the next, but there was the promise of a comfortable bed and some actual food instead of some stupid protein bars.

“So we’re going to do that dating thing, right? Because my grandfather is going to have a lot of questions when I come home dirty but he’ll probably have _less_ if I explain that we’re together now. Maybe,” she attempted to clarify, shivering a bit as she felt the cool come on her thigh. She couldn’t wait to take a bath.

He smiled again, pleased that she still wanted to be with him, even after everything. “We can definitely try the dating thing. Like I said, this wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find out. I'd preferred to have taken you on at least _one_ date before literally burying myself knot-deep inside you. I'd like to make up for that, if I can. So how about we go clean up, break the news to your grandfather, and then, assuming things are still good, I take you to breakfast and actually get to know you?”

Sighing with relief, she nodded. “That sounds perfect. I can’t wait to find out all the minutiae about you. I mean, I could only suss so much info while I was creeping on you from my room.”

He chuckled slightly before sitting and helping her up, too. When they were both standing, he grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around his waist, tying them sort of like a bath towel. He glanced down at her not-so-white dress and felt a pang of guilt for knowing he'd been the one to make her so dirty.

“I’m really sorry about all this. Although, I do have to ask: where did you get this cape from?” he frowned as he offered it out to her.

“Your mother gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday!” she replied brightly.

“...My mother?” he repeated in surprise, looking back down at the cape. “I think I might need to have a talk with her,” he whispered to himself as Leia’s words repeated back in his head. _Look for the red._

Was it possible that Leia had orchestrated this whole thing, or was he just crazy and jumping to conclusions that didn't even match up? It wasn’t odd for Leia to give Rey birthday presents, as she did it every year, but to tell him to look for the red, that red would help him...it just seemed really suspicious. And for her to do it when Rey was suddenly legal? That was another flag.

Rey furrowed her brow at his troubled expression, but was unsure whether or not she wanted to pursue a line of questioning. It had seemed so random of a question to begin with, and with the way she’d simply accepted everything that had happened in the last twelve hours (because why ignore what was plainly in front of her face? She liked Ben, he liked her, so it was all a non-issue in her mind) she supposed she could grant him the same amount of grace. If he wanted to talk to Leia about Rey’s fashion or gifts, who was she to tell him no?


	5. Chapter 5

Rey at least remembered the original reason for her journey and Ben was happy to accompany her to the corner store for peanut butter, plus some extra groceries now that she had Ben to help her carry them. She enjoyed the companionable silence between them as they walked back, only speaking when a question (“Have you broken any bones? Stitches?” “Favorite genre of music? Band?”) came to them. It felt natural and right to be walking together and Rey was glad that he seemed to feel the same sense of peace with little need to force a conversation.

“Grandpa, I’m home!” Rey called out when they finally made it back to the Kenobi cottage.

“By the stars, child! You were gone ages!” Old Man Kenobi said, immediately launching out of his arm chair and towards her.

“We brought food?” Rey offered as a means of apology, holding up the bags in her hands.

“You’re filthy! Damnit, Solo, what did you do? Drag my granddaughter through the mud?” the old man snapped, glaring up at the much larger, younger man. He liked Ben, everyone knew that, but seeing his one and only living relative looking like she’d rolled around in a dirty cave was not what any grandparent wanted to see.

Ben tried not to let his temper flare too much, his hormones surging, as he answered, “She probably shouldn't go outside at night, then. She damn near got eat by a wild animal; she's lucky to be alive--I wouldn't worry about her appearance too much.” Moving towards the kitchen, he set the bags of groceries he'd been carrying on the counter and began unpacking them.

“I told you there were wolves out there!” Kenobi chastised Rey.

“Ben saved me,” Rey pointed out, hiding her smirk as she moved to set the bags she had on the counter as well.

“Lucky thing, that,” Kenobi sniffed.

“So. I was kind of planning on spending the night again. With Ben,” Rey said.

Kenobi’s eyes went wide and he looked between the two young adults, back and forth until he took a sweep of Rey’s outfit and then Ben’s equal sense of dishevelment.

“Ben, my boy, let’s go into the living room while Rey is a dear and puts these groceries away,” Kenobi said.

Ben trailed along after Old Man Kenobi, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. He had an inkling of what this conversation was going to be about, and he _really_ didn't want to have it, but it was Old Man Ben, and it was one of those things. Kind of like asking your girlfriend’s father if you can marry her, he supposed.

He stood awkwardly in the living room, looking around the bookshelves that adorned the space. He'd borrowed most of these books at some point in time, back when he'd been younger and had more free time during the summer.

“How’ve you been?” he tried asking, wanting to be polite but also get the conversation going.

“Let’s not beat around the bush, my boy. I see you’ve finally decided to make your intentions known with Rey. Good, good. She’s old enough to make those kinds of choices herself, and she’s got a good enough head on her shoulders to take stock of a situation and decide what she wants to do about it. She’s had her sights set on you for years now, and I know Leia has been gunning for it ever since Rey was about sixteen,” Kenobi stated with a simple shrug.

Ben blinked. “Did everyone _except_ me know that?”

“Which part? That Rey’s been mooning over you practically her whole life or that Leia saw this and decided she wanted it, too?” Kenobi asked.

He shrugged. “All of it, I guess. It’s really weird, having my mom want to play...matchmaker.” Wincing at the word, he looked back to Kenobi. “Well, she's all for it, I guess. What about you? Do you give your approval?”

“You don’t need my approval, boy. Like I said, Rey’s a smart young woman and she’s capable of making her own decisions. Ever since her parents died she’s known how to get what she wants and handle anything that comes her way. I’m sure she’ll make a wonderful partner for a wild Solo boy. But if you _wanted_ my approval, you have it. No, no, what I needed to speak to you about is different, far more intimate.” Kenobi stepped forward and clapped Ben on the shoulder, giving a squeeze that was just this side of painful. “If you knock up my granddaughter before she’s ready to have kids, I know where to bury you. And try having sex in a bed, indoors next time.”

“Are you offering?” Ben couldn't help but ask with an innocent smile.

Kenobi shrugged. “I’d rather know you two are having _safe_ sex in the safety of my home rather than whatever cave you managed to get her into. I know I said she was smart, but the girl is a hopeless romantic, same as your mother. I expect you to make the mature, thoughtful decisions that do not include twigs in her hair.”

Ben nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, it wasn't exactly how I'd been planning to express myself. I’ll do better, I'm sorry. After we cleaned up, I was going to take her out to breakfast.”

Old Man Kenobi smiled softly, giving the boy’s shoulder a sharper pinch before letting off. “I was a young man once, myself. I remember what it was like, especially when someone so bright and wonderful as Rey is suddenly in your life. You can see nothing but her, you want nothing except what she wants. It’s a wonderful thing, that all-encompassing young love. Just don’t lose yourself in it too much. You need to still provide for each other.” He moved to settle back in his armchair, seemingly done with the conversation as he picked up his morning paper.

Ben stood there for a moment longer, processing the words before he turned and headed back into the kitchen. He snuck his arm around Rey’s waist as he came up beside her, bending down to kiss her neck as she was putting things away. “Well, we got your grandfather’s blessing. And he was even kind enough to let us use a room,” he whispered with a devious grin.

Her eyes went wide. “He did _not!_ Ben Solo, there is no way I am having sex while my grandfather is in the same house!”

“But...it’s a bed!” he laughed, completely joking. “Fine, fine. Hurry up and go shower. I'm going to run back home, too, and let Mom know what’s going on.” He placed the last item into one of the cabinets and kissed her dirty cheek before darting out the front door with a goodbye to Old Man Kenobi.

He was glad that the Kenobi house wasn't too far away from the Solo house, but it wasn't exactly easily seen through the trees and the brush.

Luckily, he was clothed when he finally arrived. He'd picked up the clean shirt and jeans that were laid out for him when he and Rey had started going towards the town, too. He'd tossed the blanket onto the porch, but it didn't look like Leia had picked it up yet. Draping it over his arm, he opened the door and made his way directly to the washing machine. He really didn't need his mother picking up items covered in...questionable fluids. That was one thing he did, at least. As soon as he got home from his excursions, he was always the one to toss his own stuff into the washer and get it going.

“You’re home early. I would have thought you’d stay out there all weekend long,” Leia remarked, coming into the laundry room with her own load at her hip. She didn’t even hesitate as she opened the washer and threw in Han’s usual blankets. He may be old, but he still liked to nest.

“I'm not exactly home. I...have a date. With a girl. At a restaurant, and then at a hotel,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her a bit.

“Good for you, sweetie. It was high time you found a nice girl,” Leia said, checking the machine once before turning away.

“Funny you should mention that. Because that girl happens to be Rey Kenobi. And she was wearing a red cape that _you_ got her for her _eighteenth_ birthday. What's that about?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Imagine that,” Leia said, pursing her lips in a gods-honest imitation of thoughtfulness. “It’s a good color on her, what with her pretty tan skin and those cute freckles. I saw it and couldn't resist, obviously.”

“And what about what you've been telling me every single time since I hit puberty? 'Look for the red’? What the hell? You've been planning this, haven't you? Like we’re some sort of--of a game to you,” he frowned in disbelief. He'd never hurt his mom, of course, but why did she have to hide stuff like this? It would be so much easier if she would have just been honest.

“Oh fine!” Leia huffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She grabbed Ben by the wrist and tugged him into the den. “Your father is napping so we need to stay quiet, but if you promise to be good, I’ll explain. Okay?”

“Fine. Start talking, though,” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he paced the room. He was aware he was wasting very precious little time of mental clarity before his rut got insatiable again, but he needed to _know._

“Years ago now, about fourteen, you were going through one of your first phasings. It was early fall still and you were just a boy, only fifteen. As it was, Rey’s parents had just passed and she was up here with old Ben. We didn’t know she was here or else we would have warned him, but he let her go out and play after dark. When he mentioned it to me, I panicked and went looking. You were so young and reckless, you wouldn’t have known the difference between hunting an animal or a little girl.

“You can imagine my surprise, then, when I found you two. You were submitting completely to her, lying on your back, belly up and all, and the sweet little thing she was, precious little Rey, was rubbing your belly and telling you what a good boy you were. Even then you were almost three times her size but she was perfectly happy and calm. You never even had that much control of your humanity with _me_ when you were in wolf form. It was the most terrifying and beautiful moment I’ve ever seen, a big bad wolf rolling over to let a little girl ride his back, and that little girl, dressed in her bright red coat, a beacon in the moonlight.

“After that, you seemed so reassured by the color red while you were him. And you were utterly obsessed with stalking her. I used to catch you in the brush outside their house, whining and waiting for her to walk by. You knocked that off once the ruts started, of course, as I’m pretty sure he could smell that she wasn’t one to be mated with at her young age and decided she was no longer worth his attention, but once I saw how she seemed to worship you as she matured, I figured there wasn’t any harm in seeing if she could still weave her spell over the two of you,” she explained.

Ben sighed heavily, nodding slightly as he pushed his hair back out of his face. It made sense, of course. His memory of his earlier shifts were a bit sketchy, something about being blocked by the trauma of it or something, he didn't know. Anyway, it didn't matter. The point was that Rey had been there from the beginning and she'd always been a balm for Kylo, it seemed.

“Yeah, well, apparently it worked. Not entirely how I wanted the situation to go, but...yeah, that's not a conversation I want to go into detail with you on,” he finally huffed out, smiling faintly.

“Oh Benjamin, _please_ tell me your wolf did not…” she trailed off, too mortified to continue.

“Annnd that’s my cue to go shower and leave this conversation alone,” he muttered, bolting up the stairs. He _really_ did not need to admit that to his mother.

She gritted her teeth, taking a breath before she followed after him. Knocking on the bathroom door once, she said, “There are some salts under the sink. Give those to her. They’ll help with the...they’ll just help. And you better have made that up to her.”

Undressing quickly, the water already running, Ben tossed his clothes to the floor and looked under the sink. There, as promised were what looked to be a glass jar of some bath salts. Why would Rey need...oh. _Oh._ God, he was so stupid. Of course she would be sore. She'd just been a virgin and her first time had been with a _beast_ and her second time had been hardly anymore gentle. Fuck. _Fuck!_ Okay, so he was going to bring her the salts right away and then get her some flowers and chocolates and the biggest apology card he could find.

_'I’m sorry my dick is huge and it hurt you. Bad dick.’_

Yeah, great apology card.

“Thanks, Mom,” he called back through the door. “Do you...do you happen to have any other advice?”

“Never underestimate foreplay, especially for her,” she offered. “Hurry up, sweetie. Even after knotting the girl, you can’t stave off the rut forever.”

That, he was completely familiar with, unfortunately. “I know. I was hoping for anything for her. Any relationship advice or anything. Anything related to...sex…”

“Shower off the den smell and we can talk later. I’ll pack you a bag,” she said. She knew her son and Rey well, and she had little shame as she went into his room and packed a duffle bag with some clothes and some stuff from a drawer that she was sure he was sure she didn’t know existed. _Please._  She was his mother. She knew all.

Coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later, his body squeaky clean and his hair smelling like a lumberjack’s wet dream, he went to his room quickly and threw clothes back on. Luckily, Leia had already left the room, so he wasn't flashing her as he pulled the jeans up, along with an old band t-shirt he loved.

“Any directions for these salts or just toss them in and go?” he called.

Leia came to him again, handing over the duffle bag. “Some candlelight and soft music helps. Nice and soothing atmosphere for her, it will help the body relax and heal. And remember that you’ll come no matter what, so make _her_ the priority. Even when you’re the beast, you need to focus on her or the poor girl could be torn by your knot. Stitches aren’t pleasant, Ben, and they put a damper on the next few times.”

He flushed a deep shade of red, but nodded anyway. He could handle an awkward conversation with his mother if it meant things were easier for Rey. “Thanks. Oh, and uhm...do you know if normal birth control works or not? She said she was on the shot.”

“Things were different when I was younger, but I can tell you mine didn’t. But who knows what medical advances they’ve come up with in the last thirty years? Someone _has_ to be making sure that annoying overly-alpha-y werewolf DNA stops penetrating everything to assert itself,” she said.

“Why are you talking about me like that?” Han grumbled, coming out of their bedroom with just a towel around his waist. “Hey, kiddo. How’s the rut going?”  

“Fine, fine, just trying to figure out everything I need to do to...make sure everything is okay for all parties involved,” he said, not phased by his dad’s lack of clothing. It was like clothing just didn't matter that much as a werewolf, really. Nudity was normal, why be ashamed? Except for when he was in front of a pretty girl and he wanted to put his dick in her.

“How's, uh…that?” Ben asked, making a vague gesture to the other man.

Han shrugged. “You see your mother fully dressed and not in bed?” he grimaced, leaning in towards his son like he was about to share a great secret. “Never get old, kiddo. Or at least hope they figure out how to solve certain problems faster when you’re my age.”

Leia just rolled her eyes. “I’m too old for seven times a day, Han, werewolf biology be damned. Leave that nonsense to the kids.” She looked at Ben. “Speaking of, you’re running out of time. You better be taking her somewhere nice!”

“ _Her?_ Jesus, Leia, you finally did it, didn’t you? Congratulations, you finally landed the daughter-in-law you always dreamed of. Or, really, _Ben_ finally landed her.” He smirked at his son. “Good catch, kid.”

Ben rolled his eyes but smiled. Things with Han weren't always the best with a bunch of alpha male hormones rolling around, but sometimes they were nice. “Yeah, speaking of which... _bye!”_ he said suddenly, snatching the bag from Leia and kissing her cheek as he suddenly, _desperately_ needed to leave the house. He managed to grab the bath salts and tuck them into the bag before he burst out of the house and sprinted back to Rey’s grandfather’s house. He knocked on the screen door, entering a minute later when he heard Kenobi’s deep voice.

“Rey!" he called, trying not to make his voice sound too urgent.

Rey appeared not but a moment later, having been making sure her grandfather had something to eat before she left. She’d showered the moment Ben left, her hair still a damp curtain hanging around her shoulders. She’d dressed in a new dress, this one a bright red, and she was holding a duffle bag between her hands.

“Bye, Grandpa!” she called out before pushing the door open to meet Ben. “Hi.”

Sucking in a deep breath as he saw her, he gave her a small smile, raising an eyebrow in question as he asked, “You ready? We can walk or take my car. Whatever you want to do.” It wouldn't be too long of a walk--just down the hill to the quaint little town below them.

“Driving is probably better. Gets us there faster,” she reasoned. She reached out and grabbed his free hand, lacing her fingers with his. “And the faster we get there…”

“The more foreplay you get,” he finished for her, lifting those joined hands to his mouth to kiss the backs of her fingers. “I also have something for you, for...after. My mom says it helps, so, I mean, I want you to try it, if you want to, because I don't want to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I did. I know I did because how could I not have, and I'm just this big clumsy, horny oaf that couldn't control himself, and I'm just trying to make up for that.”

“Calm down, Ben. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I knew it probably would, so no one is to blame. And that was very sweet of Leia. A bit scary, because now she knows, but good. I guess I can ask her questions if I have them,” she reasoned. “But I’m happy to try anything she and you think will help make the progress of our relationship smoother, especially in the after care department.”

“I'll do whatever you need. Run you a bath, massage you--and keep it _strictly_ a massage. Okay, that rule will only apply as long as that's after, just to be realistic. But yeah, whatever you want. Ice packs, lube, whatever,” he rambled, leading her off the front porch and back over to his parent's house to grab his car.

Her heart was twittering with how sweet he was, how much he seemed to care about her comfort and pleasure. “How did I get so lucky to have such a sweet guy as my boyfriend?”

“Well if you really want a replay, you were walking around in the woods, minding your own business…” he laughed, opening the car door for her. He took her bag along with his back to the trunk and popped it, settling their things together inside. Coming back up to the driver's seat, he bit his lip. “Actually, I think you should drive. Just in case.”

“Just in case? What could...oh.” She nodded once and accepted his keys from him. “If you need to...to take care of anything on the drive, just let me know and I can pull over to give you some privacy. But I’ll drive quickly.”

They swapped seats, and with both of their seat belts firmly secured in place, Rey pulled away from the house. Ben tried staring out the window, looking for something, anything, to distract him. He drummed his fingers on his knee, the radio set to some alternative rock station. It helped a little, but he could feel his rut spiking. No matter what, though, he was determined for her to get adequate foreplay. That was his one mission in life as of this moment, and he vowed to not hurt her again if he could help it.

“So, are you in any college classes?” he asked to distract himself.

“Yeah! I’m undeclared for now so I’ve just been taking gen-eds and a bunch of random others to sort of see what sparks my interest. I know it’s not the smartest use of money, but apparently my parents left me something and my grandfather is leaving me everything so he just keeps telling me to go for it while I’m still young enough to,” she replied. “How about you? What did you go for?”

Ben fiddled with his hands, finally just reaching out to take one of hers in his. He just needed to touch her. It was calming, some part of his brain craving it, even if it was an innocent touch. “I got my bachelor's in English. I thought about going for my Master’s to maybe getting a teaching job somewhere, but I figured it probably wasn't a good idea, given my frequent situation.”

“I think you could make it work. You seem to have such a love for literature, you should share it,” she encouraged with a gentle smile. She gave his hand a squeeze, ignoring how warm he was already beginning to feel. She hoped the check-in process would be quick. He needed relief soon.

“You think so? I just worry about having to take a few days of leave every month. That would eventually start to get suspicious. Always near the full moon...I might look into it. I hope you find something that sparks your interest. I seem to remember you liking to build things when you were younger. Do you still do that?” he asked, tilting his head over at her. The were just starting to enter the town now, little buildings and corner stores popping up around them.

“Sometimes. I thought about doing something like that, but when I took the classes and had to follow all those rules I just...I dunno. I like doing things my way, not the “proper” way. I think it’s better left as a hobby,” she reasoned.

“What about vocational school? I know a lot of people look down on those, but they're useful. They’d teach whatever field you were interested in, like a mechanic’s shop or something. And then with the money your parents left you, you could always open your own...I don't know. I'm not trying to push you into anything, just thinking. It's distracting, you know?” He wished the leaves on the trees were a bit more colorful, knowing she would look even more beautiful among the wonderful foliage, but it still hadn’t rained.

She pulled into the parking lot of the little motel and got out to get their bags. “I wish I could have been born rich, you know? I’d love to see the world. See Europe and Asia and Africa, go to the tropics, just see _everything_ , and see how I can help. So many places aren’t fortunate, there is pain and suffering everywhere, and I’d love to do something. Just get big bags of money and go from country to country, handing it out to those in need.”

“That's very noble of you,” he murmured thoughtfully as he took a bag and they went into the little office. “Well, and I don't want this to come across as entitled or anything, but...I do have a very nice inheritance from my grandfather. _Very_ nice. That being said, I wouldn't mind travelling with you. If you wanted me to go, that is.”

“Ben,” she breathed, her heart caught in her throat for a moment. “I wouldn’t ask you to spend your inheritance on my young, idealistic philanthropic ideas. You should use it for you. Maybe open a doggy-friendly school.” She winked at that, as they’d finally approached the front desk.

She tried to look nonchalant as he checked them into a room, a bit indignant that he laid down his money before she could hers, but getting the feeling already that it was not a fight worth having. She wondered what her friends would say come the week, when she told them what she had gotten up to this weekend (well, certain details omitted, but still). Rose would probably die. She knew all about Rey’s crush on the Hot Boy Next Door, and she’d sat by Rey’s side as they social media stalked him every which way. Rose was even there for the Maybe Girlfriend Panic of ‘16 (Rey made a mental note to ask who that tall blonde was). Finn, though, would probably just roll his eyes. He never saw what was so great about Ben Solo (Rose used to say that it was because Finn liked _her_ , but Rey was positive Finn liked Rose).

“Oh, what?” Rey asked, realizing that Ben had spoken to her.  

“I asked if you were hungry,” Ben repeated slowly, watching her carefully. Was she regretting her decision to come with him here? “I think I'll be okay if you want to go grab a quick bite. But that was after I said I wouldn't mind spending some of the inheritance. There's literally no way I could spend that amount of money in one lifetime.”

She blushed. “Sorry. I sort of spaced out. I actually packed us sandwiches, sort of a little picnic, if you want. I figured I wasn’t sure how much time you’d have so I wanted to make sure things would go okay.”

He smiled gently, setting their bags down on the floor by the little dresser inside their room. “That sounds perfect,” he said, coming to stand in front of her. He kissed her forehead gently then ushered her to sit on the bed while he grabbed a few things from the bag Leia had packed for him. There were the bath salts that he had packed, of course. And then there was...he paled a bit more to see a bottle of lube settled on top of some clothes. How had she known about that? Oh well, it was Leia; she knew everything.

“This is for after,” he said, holding up the salts. “And this,” he said, holding up the lube, “Is for...obvious times. Anyway. Food first.”

Rey opened her bag and took out the sandwiches and sides she’d prepared, as well as the drinks she’d thrown in. She settled them out on the bed, glad that the “under the sea" theme of their room had not equated to a waterbed. She also spied a large jacuzzi in the corner of the room and wondered if Ben would even fit in there. She hoped he would. That sounded so nice.

“Eat as much as you’d like. It’s nothing fancy, just ham and turkey with cheese. I wasn’t sure which vegetables or condiments you liked so I just grabbed them all on the side. I made the potatoe salad yesterday and the baked beans this afternoon. There are ruffle chips and barbecue flavored, and there is brown pop or lemon lime. I’m good with any of it,” she explained. Her grandfather had taught her the virtue of making due with what you had and never demanding more. Food was food in her mind and she saw no reason to be picky.

“Wow,” he murmured, taking in the feast she'd brought. She said it wasn't fancy, but it was way more than he had been expecting. “Rey, this is...you really didn't have to do all this. I'm serious. But it's perfect.” He took a sandwich, munching on it happily. It was really good, for being a simple sandwich. The bag of chips came out next as he settled next to her, their knees brushing gently.

Rey glowed with pride, biting her lip a bit as she stifled a happy giggle at seeing Ben wolf down her proffered meal. It was the exact same thing she’d fixed her grandfather before she left, nothing special or fancy about it, but Ben seemed so grateful, and it filled her chest with warmth. She’d guessed that his breakfast plan was probably a nonstarter, so she was glad he liked this substitute.

“I’m glad you like it,” she said. She grabbed a sandwich for herself and dressed it the way she liked it, lots of lettuce and one single slice of tomato, throwing a generous helping of mustard on after. It was only after she took a bite that she realized that mustard had a very strong taste, as well as a lingering aftertaste, and she hoped he didn’t mind. The few boys she’d kissed in her life were never so rude as to _say_ anything, but she’d noticed when she would eat a certain food and then proceed not to be kissed for a little while after.

 _Well, you did lose your virginity to a werewolf in a cave, so it’s not like he can judge you for something as silly as mustard breath,_ her mind snorted.

Rey knew that was true and she decided to think on it no longer. She and Ben were honest with each other. If he minded, surely he’d tell her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she scooped up some potato salad with a ruffle chip.

He took a moment to take stock of himself. He felt...hot and needy, but it wasn't desperate yet. He still had some time still. “I feel like I'm simmering and crawling to a boil, but it's a low simmer right now, if that makes sense. I could go slow, take my time,” he murmured as he finished off his sandwich and glanced over at her.

“Whenever you’re ready, I am,” she said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey had spent a lot of time in the shower thinking about everything. She didn’t regret anything that had happened last night and this morning, nor did she see a reason to. She liked Ben and she was thrilled that he, and not just his animal side, liked her, too. She supposed that she wished that she had been a _tad_ better prepared for the entire thing, from finding out that the Solo’s weren’t exactly human to having sex with someone not entirely human to finding out what Ben’s scar was from, but she had time to adjust now. Upon further reflection, she recalled the dreams that she now realized may have been real memories of seeing a massive black dog roaming around outside her grandfather’s cabin. She remembered petting the dog once and riding on his back, and she remembered seeing him sitting outside her window. She’d never been scared of the dog and now she was realizing that it was because she knew, even as a little girl, that it was just Ben and Ben would never hurt her. It was entirely possible that her subconscious had spent the majority of her young life preparing for the moment she saw that mammoth creature again, so it had been that much easier to accept when she did.

Having sex with him was an entirely different matter altogether, but she chalked that one up to teenage hormones. She was nineteen and had only ever been kissed a handful of times and felt up twice. She couldn’t really blame herself for submitting to the man of her dreams wanting to show her physical affection, even if he wasn’t entirely a man at the time.  

“When you finish your food,” he reminded her gently, offering her a small smile. “I would, however, really like to go down on you again, though. As...me, instead of...yeah. If that's okay?”

She nearly choked on her food and she swallowed it down as gracefully as she possibly could. “Oh! Yeah! I mean, yes, that would be okay.”

“Okay, good,” he smiled, pleased that she had agreed. He laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Maybe he could get her to sit on his face? Or would that be too kinky for a technical first time? Or were they way past any boundaries for kinky shit?

“Hey, you. I made the food, you clean it up,” she said with mock sternness, already halfway through gathering up the trash they’d made.

“Oh, right, sorry,” he mumbled, getting jerked out of his fantasy. He bolted upright, helping to repack any leftovers and bring the trash can over for her to dump her findings in. They both very studiously ignored the way he was straining in his pants again. Soon. Very soon.

Rey glanced at the bed and made a quick decision, pulling the comforter clean off of it in one quick swipe.

“Crumbs,” she explained as she gave it a few shakes before setting it on the floor. She didn’t want to add that no matter how quaint and kische a hotel may be, she was still positive that the comforters only got washed once in a blue moon and she wasn’t always going to be _as_ lackadaisical about where they made love. Losing it on the floor of a cave was one thing, but continuing to do it in questionable places seemed very much like another. She was raised to be something of a lady, after all.

“You okay?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed to look up at her as he drew her in between his legs, his hands lightly on her hips.

She slid her hands up his chest, locking them lightly around his shoulders. “I’m fine, I promise. I just have no idea how this is usually supposed to start. I mean, I know nothing about us so far is very usual but, well, you know what I mean.”

He nodded in understanding, replying, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Let’s just...go slow. I do believe I promised to kiss you some more,” he smiled.

Removing his shoes, he kept them on the floor by the base of the bed and scooted back, taking her hand to pull her up with him. He leaned up to push his mouth softly against hers, just a simple touch. He could still smell and taste her sandwich, and he didn't care. If anything, it just added more depth for him to find out later on. He deepened it slowly, his hands running up and down her spine to come to a rest on her lower back. She still tasted just as good, and he was grateful for the time they were getting to take with this. At the contact, his brain tried to go from zero to fucking exceptionally quickly, but he remembered what his mom had said and it was enough for him to keep a slow pace. He was going to come no matter what, so he needed to make sure that this was a nice experience for her and that she came, too.

He traced his tongue around the seam of her lips, cleaning up any last remnants of breadcrumbs before asking for permission to enter this time. He slid a hand down to cup her ass, giving a small squeeze as he dipped into her mouth and swept his tongue alongside hers.

She melted eagerly into his kiss, sliding her hands from his shoulders to his hair. She moaned softly at the feeling of his hands massaging her ass, arching her spine just the slightest bit to press more into his hand. She carded her fingers through his thick hair, lightly dragging her nails along his skin and pulling the strands gently. She loved this, loved kissing him. It was like there was no one else in the world, like nothing existed except for what was happening between their arms.

“Oh Ben,” she sighed happily as they pulled away to breathe, leaning forward to brush her nose against his.

Smiling up at her, he gave her ass one final palming before he slowly rolled them over to push her into the bed. Their faces stayed close, and Ben was hardly able to fathom this moment without touching her as much as possible, without being as close as he possibly could to her.

“I think I want that taste of you now,” he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose.

She blushed, feeling it from her head to her toes and _especially_ one place in particular. “Oh. Yeah. Okay.”

She wondered how he wanted to do... _this_. Did he want her up at the head of the bed so he could lie down, or down here at the end so he could kneel? Did he want her to undress or did he want to do that himself? She looked up at him for guidance, hoping that he would either tell her or move her himself. She blushed harder as she realized that she wanted him to move her more, control her more. If only in this part of her life, she could be very submissive.

Pulling away from her just enough to let her sit up, he reached around her back to unzip her dress, the skirts already rucked up around her thighs. He pushed them up further so that he was able to guide it over her head and off of her body.

“God, Rey, you're so pretty. So damn pretty,” he praised, gingerly reaching out to run his hand along the top portion of her chest. “Lie back, sweetheart, bend your knees for me,” he encouraged, stroking his fingers over her calf.

She was easily the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and he hoped that what they had together would be more than just a simple boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. He could easily see them married together, a few kids running around outside. Of course, he knew that mental imagery was rushing things as they were still learning about each other, but he could allow himself the fantasy.

“You’re beautiful, too,” she whispered as she obeyed. She felt so exposed like this, but who better to expose herself than to Ben? It wasn’t like she would just lie back for anyone, and she _definitely_ would not just let any wolf do what had happened last night. It was all just for Ben. _She_ was just for Ben. And somehow, deep inside, she’d always known.

Placing his hands under her ass, he hauled her closer to the end of the bed, falling to his knees on the floor. He gripped her ankles and pulled them apart further, placing the arch of her feet right on the edge of the bed to spread her wide. Leaning in, he nosed gently at her inner thighs, brushing his lips across her soft skin. Inhaling the scent of her, he moaned, a low sound in the back of his throat. She was perfect in every single way and he wanted to show her how much he appreciated her and everything she'd done for him.

Letting his tongue dip out, he slid the broad flat of it across her slit and upwards, mimicking his prior movements as a wolf. He'd be lying if he had said that doing this as a human was easier. His wolf tongue was longer and admittedly more flexible. It was easier to get every nook and cranny, but he was definitely going to do the best he could with this different form.

Being eaten out by Ben as a wolf had been an experience. It was forbidden and _highly_ erotic. But being eaten out by Ben, just Ben, was so much better. She quaked and moaned beneath his ministrations, jolting every time he brushed his tongue over her clit. This felt so much more intimate, so much more about who they were as a couple rather than just raw sex.

“Oh, _oh!_ Right--Ben, right there,” she encouraged as he lapped close to her clit again.

Following her instructions, he moved up to seal his mouth over that little hub of nerves and sucked hard. While he hollowed out his cheeks, he flicked the tip of his tongue over her again and again, alternating patterns as he could in time with her moans. He wanted to ask if it was okay, if he was doing this right, but he felt a bit more confident that her sounds were genuine.

She panted and moaned, one of her hands absentmindedly grabbing her breast while the other was buried in his luxurious locks. She knew she needed to lie still, to be good and let him work her through her pleasure, but she couldn’t stop grinding up into his face, her hips having a mind of their own. She could feel the heat of his skin increasing everywhere that it was pressed to hers and she wondered how much longer they’d have until he went full wolf again.

She wondered if he would _go_ wolf again.

“ _Oh!_ Ben--Ben, _I~!”_ she was cut off by a high cry as she came, her orgasm causing her whole body to tense up and then liquify all at once. She hadn’t expected that. She had thought it would take a bit more time, at least. But not with Ben, apparently. How he’d so quickly learned the cues of her body she’d never know, but she’d never cease being grateful.

She laid on the bed, making noises that she could only describe as pitiful mewls. She was still loosely clutching at her breast, while her other hand was playing absently in his hair. She wanted to say something, _anything,_ but words were failing her. She could only hope that he'd gotten some shred of pleasure from any of that.

Having Rey come for him, all over his tongue because of something _he_ had done was single-handedly the best feeling in the world. She tasted amazing, utterly sweet and full of flavor. He wanted to live between her thighs, and as soon as his rut was over, he was going to do just that. He was going to spend every waking moment down here, bringing her body to new heights and pleasures each time. He had a lot to atone for, of course; he felt terrible for taking her virginity as a werewolf, but he felt confident in saying they had time for him to make up to her for it.

And so, he gave her soft little licks as she came back down, her thighs quaking around his head. He wasn’t quite done with her yet, though. Not by a long shot.

“God, Ben, I--I--thanks?” she asked, her voice breathless. How else did a person respond after having a mind blowing orgasm?

Making a sound that was close to a growl, but not quite with a human throat, he nodded slightly, moving his lips back out to her thighs. He licked a line up her soft skin, collecting any lingering traces of wetness before whispering against her, “I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.”

“But I--finished,” she said, unable to say _that_ word quite yet.

Lifting his eyes up to meet hers, he quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head minutely to the side as he asked, “Are you _done?”_

She blushed and looked away from him as she quietly admitted, “No.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, giving her body another few soft kisses as he made his way back to the place he craved.

He could tell that she was probably a bit sensitive still, so he would start off gently, just light little darts of his tongue against her slit, and up to the swollen little bundle of nerves. “How is it, sweetheart?” he asked against her, his voice sending gentle vibrations into her body.

She shuddered and sighed, willing her over sensitive body to relax and enjoy. It felt _incredible,_  but it was all so new to her still. She still wasn't entirely sure how to navigate all of this...sex stuff.

“Good,” she replied.

With a still-shaking hand, she slid it into his hair, her other joining a moment after. She massaged his head gently, her hands sliding back and over, her nails scratching lightly into the soft skin behind his ear.

Groaning, he pushed his head back slightly into her hands, angling it just so that she got the best spot. He couldn’t help it--he liked having his head and behind his ears touched a _lot._ Especially by Rey. It left behind her scent, which was comforting to have it lingering around him.

“God, you taste so good, baby,” he rasped lowly, his eyes fixated on hers.

“I...I used my favorite body wash,” she admitted. She wanted to make sure that she was appealing to him, after all.

“You don’t need it,” he groaned into her, his licks becoming a bit harder with just the barest hint of teeth grazing over her clit. _“You_ taste amazing, but I appreciate the thought.”

And she did; she tasted glorious, underneath all of the chemicals of the body wash. Sure, it smelled nice, but the flavor of Rey on his lips and tongue was something he wanted in his mouth forever.

She jerked up into his mouth at the feeling of his blunt teeth gently brushing at her. She could feel a sweat threatening to break out, the high from her last orgasm beginning to lead into a new.

“Are you--will you-- _change_ when it-- _ah! Right there!--_ gets dark?” she attempted to ask, her thighs beginning to quiver with each pass of that talented tongue.

Pausing, he lifted his mouth off of her completely until his warm breath washed over her. “Are you asking me to, sweetheart? Or just curious?”

“I'm...curious,” she replied, her cheeks crimson.

“I only _have_ to change with the full moon. It’s optional at any other time,” he murmured, lowering his head back down to wrap his lips around her clit. He sucked, gentle at first, and then harder and harder, his eyes half-lidded with bliss.

It warmed something inside of him to think that maybe, just maybe, she wanted to do last night over again.

She lost her words after that, reduced to whimpering and mewling beneath him. The hands in his hair dug in, her hips thrusting up to grind against his face. She felt bad for it, she didn’t _want_ him to suffocate between her trembling thighs, but she also didn't want him to come off her until she came. It truly was a problem.

“That’s it, baby,” he encouraged in a muffled rumble against her. “Ride my face--ride your beast’s face.” He lapped at her harder, following her movements to see where she seemed to need it the most. Sucking her even harder, without mercy, he moved a hand up her body to grope her breast, massaging the supple tissue as his thumb brushed over her hard nipple.

“ _Ah, yes--Be--en!”_ she cried, broken and near a sob as her body threatened to break apart. It felt stronger this time, like a tsunami when before it was merely a wave. She wanted to watch him but it was becoming hard to keep her eyes open, the intense feeling overriding everything else inside of her. She screamed out as she finally came, riding his face as he commanded.

Ben’s dick was going to burst through his pants, he was sure of it. Either that or he was going to--to... _fuck._

If she had thought she was breathless before, she was positively boneless, now. She melted into the bed, her legs falling limply apart, barely registering that she'd closed them around his head as she came. The only thing she knew was that she was still touching his head, her gentle scratches the only thing grounding her to the world as she felt her own completion run from her body. She panted and pet him, her eyes closed, her breathing hard.

“Fuck, Rey, that was incredible,” he whispered as he slowly lifted his head from her. Yep, he’d definitely soiled his pants, but give him maybe two minutes and he would be ready again. Sometimes ruts were a good thing.

She just nodded and opened her arms, inviting him to join her. It was midday, and logically she knew that, but she desperately wanted to take a nap. She felt as weak as a newborn kitten, with teeth and claws she didn't know how to use and a voice that could do little more than mewl and squeak.

“I--you're--yeah,” she replied intelligently.

Pushing up from his knees, he hastily slid his pants down, using a clean part of the fabric to wipe up, before he tossed them near his suitcase. Crawling up beside her, he tucked himself against her side, one arm draped over her stomach as he nuzzled into her neck.

“And when you’re ready, I’m going to do this properly all the way around,” he murmured quietly.

“Nap?” she asked quietly, her body somehow sinking in even further at the wonderful sensation of his next to hers. She liked that, a lot. She had always thought it would be stifling to sleep beside another person, but with Ben, it felt _right._

Giving a contented little sound that came out as more of a huff, Ben mumbled sleepily, “Go away.”

Her eyes popped open at that, a pain immediately stabbing through her heart. “I--Ben?”

She hadn't ever heard of being kicked out of bed by a guy after he ate you out, willingly, _twice_ , but she supposed that there was a first time for everything. But she thought that they--weren't they?

“Huh? Oh no, not _you,”_ he hasted to clarify, tugging her tightly into him. “Not you--never you.”

She settled back down, although it was still with hesitance. “Would you care to clarify, then?”

“Kylo wants out,” he mumbled grumpily, frowning softly as he pressed his face further into her neck. “He really likes you. Like, really.”

She remembered that that was what he had called his wolf and she couldn't help but laugh a bit. “Oh, does he?”

“Mhm,” Ben replied, tightening his grip on her, but not too much. Too much would mean crushed ribs and he really didn’t want to do that to her. “He’s of the mindset that you’re his mate, and he wants to investigate. He can wait.”

“I would say he conducted a rather _thorough_ investigation of me last night,” she snarked. She snuggled into his hold, a bit annoyed that she was the only completely naked one, but, later. “For the record, I like him, too. You can tell him that.”

“Oh, he hears everything you say,” he smirked softly, his fingers drifting aimlessly across her stomach. “And if I don’t let him out soon, he’s going to be very pissy when he finally _does_ get to come join.”

She rolled her eyes before letting them slide closed, beyond blissed out. “Then he's probably going to be a little jealous, because I think I _love_ you.”

Ben’s heart stuttered a bit in his chest, then picked up double time, his eyes widening slightly to look at her profile. She looked completely done--perhaps not even aware that she’d just said that--and he smiled softly, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I think I love you too. Even though I’m an animal that can’t keep myself off of you, and that I know very little about you. I think I love you, and that’s good enough for me,” he replied gently.

“Hmmmm, good. Nap now, 'kay?” she asked, sleep making her words heavier in her mouth. She was just so _happy_. Maybe she should have more earth shattering orgasms a day?

“Take a nap, sweetheart. I’ll be here,” he smiled, his own eyes drifting shut behind hers.

She was so warm and solid against him, the constant reminder that she was really here, that this really happened. Maybe they could make a good life together, that she wouldn’t be bothered when he wolfed out once a month.


End file.
